MY FOREVER ROSE
by killmyself
Summary: Mengandung anak kedua kali ini rasanya cukup menyulitkan Rukia dengan sikap sensitifnya itu. Rnr pliss minna, just oneshot. . .


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Lebai, Pasaran, kalau mual gak ditanggung saking lebainya ini fic hehehehe**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia berjalan semakin cepat sambil melirik cemas pada jam tangannya.

Gawat! Dia terlambat!

Begitu tiba di sebuah Playgroup di dekat mansion Kuchiki itu, Rukia melihat beberapa wanita muda satu per satu menggandeng anak-anak berusia tiga sampai lima tahun itu. Karena mengobrol banyak dengan Yumichika yang baru saja pulang dari New York―tentu saja karena urusan fashion-nya―Rukia jadi lupa tugasnya selama ini.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja meminta tolong pada Kira, tapi sekarang supir pribadinya itu tengah sibuk bersama kakaknya yang tengah mengadakan perjalanan bisnis. Sekali lagi, bisa saja Rukia menyuruh pelayan lain, tentu saja mansion Kuchiki punya banyak pelayan dan supir yang bisa diperintah. Tapi sayang, mereka belum terbiasa dengan orang lain kecuali Rukia, suaminya, kakaknya dan Kira. Jadi Rukia harus repot untuk menjemputnya. Tapi… Rukia senang melakukan pekerjaan ini meski harus disindir oleh Yumichika mengenai pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga yang sangat merepotkan.

Biasanya mereka menunggu Rukia di pintu depan kelasnya. Sepertinya Rukia agak terlambat menjemput mereka hari ini. Mereka tidak ada di sana.

Rukia langsung berusaha mencarinya ke sekeliling Playgroup itu dan mencari sosok dua anak laki-laki berambut cerah seperti ayahnya itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Rukia menemukan mereka berdua tak jauh dari pintu gerbang dua anaknya tengah berdiri di sana dengan seorang wanita agak tua yang memeluk anak laki-laki yang menangis.

Panik, tentu saja Rukia langsung berlari menghampiri dua buah hatinya tanpa menghiraukan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ichi-chan, Rui-chan!" pekik Rukia.

"Kaa-chan!" mereka berdua serempak berlari dan memeluk ibu mereka dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu.

Rukia berlutut dan menyamakan tingginya dengan buah hatinya itu. Wajah mereka tampak kusut. Seperti habis dimarahi oleh seseorang?

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia lembut pada mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau ibu mereka?!"

Rukia mendongak dan melihat wanita yang agak tua menggandeng anak laki-lakinya yang sangat gemuk itu. Wanita itu juga gemuk dengan rambut keritingnya. Rukia membawa dua anaknya ke belakang punggungnya. Langsung saja si kembar itu mencengkeram ujung dress ibu mereka dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung kecil Rukia.

"Iya? Kenapa?" kata Rukia cuek.

"Bagaimana kau mendidik mereka hah? Usia sekecil itu saja sudah bisa memukul orang, bagaimana besarnya nanti?!" amuk wanita itu.

"Memukul?" ulang Rukia.

"Iya! Memukul! Kau tidak lihat anakku sampai menangis karena dua anakmu memukulnya!" kata wanita itu nyaris berteriak.

Rukia mengenal anaknya. Selama mereka tidak diganggu, mana mungkin mereka memukul orang. Bahkan Rukia tak pernah mengajarkan mereka untuk sembarangan memukul orang. Dan lagi, apa masuk akal mereka berdua memukul anak yang tubuhnya jelas lebih besar dari mereka?

"Benarkah kalian memukul anak itu?" Rukia berbalik dan bertanya pada dua anaknya. Wajah mereka tidak takut dan gentar. Seperti apa yang mereka lakukan adalah benar.

"Takeshi-chan mendorong Ichi-chan duluan!" sahut Rui.

Kontan saja mata Rukia terbelalak lalu memeriksa baju belakang anak sulungnya. Ternyata benar. Celana Ichiru agak kotor karena tanah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Karena Takeshi-chan membuang boneka yang dijahit Kaa-chan kemarin," jawab Ichiru.

Rukia berbalik dan menatap sebal pada anak gendut itu. Rukia sudah tahu mereka memang tidak salah.

"Dengar, anakku sudah mengatakan alasannya. Seharusnya, kau yang mengajari putramu untuk tidak sembarangan mendorong orang lain," kata Rukia.

"Apa?! Enak saja! Mana mungkin anakku begitu! Pasti kau mendidiknya dengan tidak benar!"

"Tch orang ini! Hei, coba tanyakan dengan jelas kenapa anakmu sampai dipukul oleh anakku? Aku mengenal mereka. Mana mungkin mereka bertindak tanpa alasan!" balas Rukia geram.

"Takeshi-chan mendorong Ichiru-chan duluan, semua anak melihatnya kok…"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis manis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua sambil memeluk sebuah boneka kecil. Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arah si kembar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rukia langsung terkejut dengan kemunculan mendadak gadis ini. Begitu melihat ekspresi dua anaknya, Rukia semakin curiga.

"Lihat, ada saksi kan? Kau mau bilang apalagi?" tantang Rukia.

Merasa tersudut, wanita gemuk itu langsung memaki Rukia lagi dan pergi menggandeng anaknya. Mau cari gara-gara dengan Rukia ya? Tidak bisa…

"Terima kasih bantuanmu gadis manis," ujar Rukia sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat gadis manis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bibi, apa Bibi… mau punya adik?"

Rukia melirik ke arah perut besarnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Iya," balas Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

"Wah… jadi Ichi-chan dan Rui-chan akan punya adik baru ya? Senangnya… apa aku boleh melihatnya nanti?"

"Tentu saja boleh Hana-chan!" seru dua kembar itu bersemangat.

Dua kembar itu langsung menyela dari Rukia dan mengobrol dengan gadis manis itu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita cantik―sangat cantik, menjemput gadis kecil bernama Hana itu. Hana melambai mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada dua kembar itu. Dan tentu saja mereka menyambutnya dengan semangat. Cepat sekali dua kembar ini berubah mood. Rukia baru pertama kali melihat gadis kecil itu.

"Hmm, Kaa-chan mencium sesuatu di sini. Siapa… Hana-chan itu?" selidik Rukia sambil melipat dua tangannya di dada.

"Hana-chan anak baru Kaa-chan. Dia baru masuk hari ini. Dia cantik ya?!" kata Rui bersemangat. Ichiru hanya mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata saudaranya.

"Ahh~ dia memang cantik. Jadi… Kaa-chan tidak cantik lagi?" rajuk Rukia.

"Kaa-chan paling cantik di dunia!" sahut mereka berdua.

Rukia tersenyum lebar mendapati dua anaknya memeluk dirinya.

"Nah, baiklah. Kita pulang, tapi… kalian harus Kaa-chan hukum dulu."

Kontan saja dua kembar itu membelalak lebar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Saat ini Rukia tengah mengandung tujuh bulan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada keluhan berarti. Hanya saja, Rukia jadi sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi dengan suaminya sendiri. Entah kenapa Rukia jadi aneh setiap kali mencurigai suaminya yang aneh-aneh. Padahal dia tahu benar kalau Ichigo mana mungkin seperti kecurigaannya itu. Hanya saja… sejak hamil kedua ini rasanya… semuanya jadi rumit dan menyebalkan.

"Kaa-chan… kami lapar…" rengek Rui.

"Kaa-chan sudah bilang kan? Jangan berkelahi. Sampai memukul anak orang. Kalau kalian benar, tidak perlu sampai memukul. Kan nanti bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Kalau kalian memukul orang semudah itu, bagaimana nanti?" nasihat Rukia.

Kini dua anaknya tengah duduk bersimpuh di lantai sampai memegang dua telinganya sendiri. Byakuya tidak akan pulang sampai lusa malam nanti. Dan Ichigo masih sibuk sekarang. Malangnya tak akan ada yang menolong mereka berdua hari ini.

"Maafkan kami Kaa-chan, kami janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata Ichiru pelan.

"Aku pulang…"

"Tou-chan!"

Rukia menoleh ke pintu masuk. Byakuya masih belum memperbolehkan mereka keluar dari mansion Kuchiki. Dan sekali lagi Rukia harus menurut pada kakaknya kalau ingin Ichigo tetap di sini.

Suaminya baru saja pulang. Aneh. Padahal ini siang hari. Kenapa dia cepat pulang?

"Ichigo? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya, aku pulang cepat hari ini. Hei… kau apakan mereka?" kata Ichigo sambil melihat dua anaknya yang Rukia hukum itu.

"Aku hukum karena mereka nakal!" kata Rukia.

"Sudah cukup kan menghukumnya? Mereka masih kecil, Rukia."

"Tou-chan… kami lapar…"

"Apa? Rukia…" bujuk Ichigo pada isteri mungilnya itu.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kalian selesai. Tapi… kalau kalian melakukannya lagi, tidak ada ampun. Mengerti?"

Setelah mencium kening dua anaknya, Ichigo memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk menemani mereka makan. Langsung saja dua bocah itu berlari ke arah dapur untuk segera makan. Padahal Rukia baru saja menghukumnya selama sepuluh menit.

Ichigo mengecup sekilas bibir isterinya itu sambil mengelus perut Rukia yang besar itu.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada mereka sayang," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk pelan lalu bergerak pelan untuk bersandar di dada suaminya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika hidungnya mencium wangi yang tidak biasa dari suaminya itu. Ini sudah kali kedua Rukia mendapati wangi Ichigo berbeda dari biasanya. Ini wangi…

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir mendapati isterinya yang terlihat aneh.

Ichigo juga sering terlambat pulang dan berbau alkohol. Walau Ichigo tidak mabuk, tapi Ichigo bukanlah tipe orang yang suka minum. Dan sekarang… wangi aneh ini seperti wangi parfum seorang… wanita?

"Sayang?" panggil Ichigo lagi sambil mengelus pipi Rukia.

Rukia mendongak dan melihat wajah khawatir Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Kau lapar juga? Bagaimana kalau kita… makan?" tawar Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tidak mungkin kan…

Mana mungkin…

Masa Ichigo… selingkuh?

Plak!

Apa yang kau pikirkan Rukia?!

Malah mencurigai suami sendiri!

Tapi beberapa keanehan itu bergelayut di benaknya tanpa terduga. Selama empat tahun pernikahan mereka… masa Ichigo…

Bahkan mereka sudah dikaruniai dua anak dan satu lagi yang akan bersiap lahir. Mana mungkin Ichigo mengkhianatinya kan?

Perasaan sensitive begini sangat mengganggu Rukia. Walau dia tidak ingin curiga, tapi tetap saja…

"Kau belum tidur?"

Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi kamar mereka. Suaminya sudah selesai mandi. Rukia masih duduk di atas kasurnya menunggu suaminya itu.

"Aku menunggumu," ujar Rukia pelan.

Ichigo berjalan pelan menuju kasur mereka berdua. Lalu beringsut duduk di sebelah Rukia dan mulai memeluk isterinya. Ichigo menciumi puncak kepala Rukia sembari mengelus perut besar Rukia. Setiap kali Ichigo begini lembut padanya, Rukia jadi tidak memikirkan apapun lagi.

"Apa kau lelah? Perutmu sudah besar Rukia. Bagaimana kalau kau banyak istirahat saja? Aku tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi," bisik Ichigo.

"Kejadian yang sama?" ulang Rukia.

"Saat kau bermasalah pada hari kelahiran pertamamu. Kau membuat jantungku mau lepas. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mendampingimu. Jadi… untuk kali ini, aku tidak mau kau seperti itu lagi… tolong…"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Tapi kemudian, perlahan Ichigo membaringkan tubuh mungil Rukia di atas kasur. Sedangkan, suaminya berbaring menyamping di sebelah isterinya. Perlahan pula, Ichigo menegakkan bahunya untuk melihat wajah isterinya di bawah kungkungan lengannya. Ichigo juga berusaha untuk tidak menindih langsung perut Rukia. Entah sejak kapan wajah isterinya jadi begini cantik dan mempesona. Bahagia jelas terpancar dari wajah Kurosaki ini. Dia bisa lega karena tidak memilih kesalahan yang sama. Ichigo mengelus pelan wajah isterinya yang bersemu cantik ini.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo pelan.

"Hmm?" balas Rukia sambil menyusuri wajah tampan suaminya itu.

Ichigo bergerak pelan. Lalu mengecup bibir Rukia sekilas. Kemudian melumatnya pelan. Gerakan-gerakan pelan Ichigo ciptakan untuk membuat Rukia nyaman. Rukia memejamkan matanya pelan sembari menikmati perlakukan istimewa suaminya ini. Ichigo terus melumat pelan bibir mungil isterinya itu. Memberikan sentuhan lembut dan menggoda. Rukia sempat mengerang sejenak ketika lidah Ichigo menyusuri tiap senti bibir mungil itu. Lalu menyusup masuk ke dalam celah bibirnya. Menggeliat liar, mengajak gumpalan merah itu untuk saling mengait di dalam sana. Hisapan kecil juga Ichigo lakukan pada lidah Rukia. Sambil membelai-belai wajah cantik isterinya, Ichigo terus melakukan ciuman yang nyaris panas ini pada isterinya. Jujur saja, kegiatan seperti ini sudah jarang mereka lakukan. Ichigo sibuk dan Rukia masih hamil lagi. Makanya kegiatan intim jadi sangat jarang dilakukan. Apalagi kehadiran si kembar. Tentu saja dua suami isteri ini tidak ingin memberikan tontonan yang kurang sopan untuk dua buah hatinya. Namun, jujur, Ichigo sangat merindukan sentuhan isterinya.

"Ichi―mmhh…" erang Rukia di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Bunyi decapan akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Rukia menarik nafas panjang. Nafasnya sudah terputus sedari tadi memang.

"Aku… mencintaimu…" bisik Rukia setelah nafasnya berangsur membaik.

Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia. Ichigo memang jarang mengatakan hal itu. Tapi Rukia tahu suaminya sangat mencintainya. Ichigo selalu memberikan kasih sayang itu dengan perlakuan istimewanya.

Setelah mengecup kening isterinya, Ichigo menyusuri pelipis hingga ke rahang Rukia. Lalu menggigit pelan kulit leher Rukia sampai Rukia tersentak kaget. Ketika Rukia mulai terbiasa dengan gigitan pelan Ichigo, Rukia mulai menikmati kegiatan ini. Biasanya ini akan sampai pada―

"Kaa-chan…"

Rukia langsung terlonjak kaget dan mendorong Ichigo begitu kuat ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan anaknya memanggil namanya.

Rukia langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendapati dua buah hatinya mengucek mata sambil membawa boneka kelinci di tangannya. Ichigo menggaruk pipinya sejenak dan tersenyum tipis mendapati Rukia yang langsung berlari menghampiri anak-anak mereka.

"Ada apa sayang? Ini sudah malam kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Temani kami tidur…" rengek Ichiru.

"Kalian mimpi buruk?" tanya Rukia lagi. Dua kembar itu mengangguk serempak.

"Tidur sama Tou-chan saja ya?" tawar Ichigo yang sudah berlutut menyamakan tinggi dengan buah hatinya itu.

"Sama Kaa-chan juga…" rengek Rui.

"Kaa-chan kan sedang―"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo… tidur di sini…" ajak Rukia pada dua kembar itu.

"Rukia… perutmu… bagaimana kalau tidur mereka…"

"Aku akan hati-hati. Lagipula… kasihan mereka. Kita sudah lama tidak tidur sama-sama kan?" bujuk Rukia.

Ichigo hanya mendesah pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan isterinya.

Ichigo dan Rukia tidur di bagian pinggir kasur mengapit dua kembar itu yang mulai tertidur lagi. Untung saja kasur mereka besar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia mendesah pelan. Pagi ini, setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya, Rukia memulai pagi ini dengan membereskan pakaian suaminya semalam. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan sebuah kotak kecil di saku dalam jas Ichigo. Begitu membuka kotak kecil yang dihiasi pita berwarna ungu itu, Rukia menemukan sebuah tabung kecil yang sangat umum digunakan wanita. Rukia tak pernah menggunakan tabung kecil ini. Ichigo juga tahu itu. Dan… kenapa Ichigo menyimpan ini di saku jasnya kalau bukan untuk Rukia? Tentu saja bukan untuknya. Sebenarnya… untuk siapa?

Ichigo sebenarnya… kenapa sih

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo terbangun setelah mengucek matanya sebentar. Dia sudah melihat sekeliling kamarnya sudah agak rapi dan jendela kamar juga sudah dibuka. Biasanya kalau begini, Rukia akan membangunkannya. Tapi kenapa pagi ini tidak ada isterinya yang mencium keningnya untuk membangunkannya?

Ichigo menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya. Mendapati si kembar yang tidur saling berpelukan sambil tetap membawa boneka yang disukainya sejak lahir itu. Entah kenapa mereka jadi mirip ibunya yang menyukai boneka kelinci itu. Ichigo mengelus puncak kepala si kembar dengan pelan tanpa bermaksud membangunkan mereka. Setelah tidur bersama mereka semalam, Ichigo jadi nyenyak sekali tidur. Memang sudah lama sepertinya Ichigo tidak tidur dengan buah hatinya ini.

Setelah cukup sadar setelah bangun, Ichigo akhirnya bergerak menuju kamar mandinya. Dia harus cuci muka kalau tidak ingin dimarahi oleh isteri mungilnya dengan penampilan bangun tidurnya itu.

Dengan senyum tipis, Ichigo mendapati isterinya itu berdiri membelakanginya di pintu masuk kamar mandi, tampaknya Rukia baru saja mengambil pakaian kotor miliknya kemarin. Otomatis, Ichigo bergerak pelan untuk memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

Sayang, ketika kedua lengannya hampir memeluk tubuh mungil isterinya, Rukia tersentak kaget dan memilih memisahkan diri. Menghindarinya.

Tentu saja Ichigo kaget karena pertama kali Rukia bergerak menjauh dari pelukannya. Agak lama, Rukia akhirnya berbalik dengan wajah tidak enak menatap suaminya.

"O-oh, Ichigo? Su-sudah bangun?" kata Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm… kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan?" Ichigo bergerak pelan untuk menyentuh kening isterinya. Sekali lagi Rukia mendadak menghindar. Tapi kemudian, wanita bermata indah ini bergerak pelan untuk memeluk suaminya. Ichigo merasa kali ini Rukia memeluknya agak canggung.

Tidak ada yang Rukia lakukan selain memeluk dirinya. Hari ini, isterinya terlihat aneh.

"Kau terlihat aneh? Ada apa?" bisik Ichigo sambil mengusap kepala Rukia.

Rukia tetap menggeleng. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa pakaian kotor Ichigo ke luar. Sebelumnya, Rukia meminta Ichigo membangunkan dua anaknya untuk turun dan sarapan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kurasa… kau benar-benar sensitive sekali belakangan ini, Nyonya Kurosaki," sindir Yumichika sambil memperbaiki satu gaun yang berhasil dia selesaikan.

Setelah mengantar buah hatinya ke Playgroup itu, Rukia langsung menuju butik Yumichika. Lalu mulai mengadu pada sahabat baiknya ini soal Ichigo baru-baru ini. Sebenarnya, Rukia memang merasa dia sangat sensitive sejak mengandung kedua kalinya ini. Entah kenapa pikiran buruk selalu menghantuinya jika mendapati suaminya… astaga. Rukia begitu lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya mengenai bau parfum itu. Tapi… aku takut Ichigo salah paham padaku. Nanti… dia berpikir aku terlalu…"

"Terlalu apa? Pencemburu? Sudah terlihat jelas dari wajahmu!" sindir Yumichika.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga bingung… aku penasaran, ingin tanya, tapi…" Rukia terlihat serba salah sekarang.

Yumichika menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat kelakuan ibu hamil ini. Seingat Yumichika, kehamilan pertama Rukia dulu tidak membuatnya begini rumit. Bahkan Rukia cenderung bertingkah sangat ceria. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dia melakukan apapun yang dia sukai. Tapi kini, coba lihat dia. Persis ibu-ibu pencemburu yang takut suaminya main mata dengan anak tetangga.

"Dua kembar itu kapan pulangnya?" tanya Yumichika seraya mengambil dompetnya di laci meja.

"Eh? Satu jam lagi," kata Rukia.

"Supaya suasana hatimu membaik, bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi dulu? Aku dengar ada kafe yang menjual cake yang sangat enak di dekat playgroup anakmu. Setelah itu, kita baru jemput mereka. Bagaimana?"

Rukia mengangguk setuju. Sepertinya, dia memang butuh refreshing akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata, terlalu banyak pikiran memang membuatnya jadi aneh dan menyebalkan. Memangnya Rukia mau punya pikiran aneh begini terus? Tentu saja tidak.

Untungnya Yumichika sangat menyukai si kembar meski harus Yumichika akui kenapa dua anak sahabatnya itu sangat mirip dengan ayah mereka. Yumichika lama-lama jadi pusing dengan warna terang itu. Apalagi warnanya sangat norak!

Setelah sampai di kafe itu, Yumichika memarkirkan mobilnya dan membuka pintu penumpang untuk Rukia, menyambut tangan Rukia untuk membantunya keluar. Dengan perut membesar begitu, bagaimana cara Rukia tetap bergerak aktif?

Yumichika dan Rukia masih bercengkerama dengan gembira ketika tiba di depan kafe itu. Ternyata kafe ini memang memiliki konsep untuk sepasang kekasih. Semuanya terlihat menyenangkan dan romantis. Apalagi dengan satu mawar segar di setiap meja. Tapi, baru saja akan memilih tempat duduk, Rukia kaget mendengar suara tawa seorang pria. Tentu saja kaget kalau suara itu dia kenal baik.

Begitu Rukia mencari sumber suara, ternyata itu adalah suara suaminya sendiri.

Duduk berdua dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau bergelombang.

Mereka tampak bercanda gurau satu sama lain. Bahkan Rukia sudah lama tidak melihat Ichigo tertawa begitu…

"Rukia… itu…"

"Ayo pulang."

"Ehh? Tapi kita…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang, aku pulang sendiri!" bentak Rukia sambil keluar dari kafe itu.

Ichigo… apa yang sebenarnya kulihat ini? Kata Rukia dalam hati.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan sakit ya?"

Hiburan Yumichika yang mengatakan kalau mungkin wanita berambut hijau itu adalah salah satu klien Ichigo, mungkin ada benarnya. Tapi, kenapa mereka terlihat dekat? Dan kenapa semua kecurigaan Rukia selama ini seakan mengarah pada kemungkinan kalau… Ichigo selingkuh?

Apa benar suami yang sudah mencintainya selama ini berselingkuh darinya?

Setelah mereka hampir memiliki… tiga anak?

"Kaa-chan…" suara Ichiru mulai terdengar cemas. Bocah kecil ini bersama saudara kembarnya jadi takut melihat keadaan ibunya yang tiba-tiba aneh ini. Bahkan Rukia tidak terlihat marah ketika pakaian mereka berdua kotor karena tanah liat. Biasanya sedikit saja ada kotoran di baju mereka, Rukia akan marah dan mencubiti pipi bulat mereka. Dan hari ini, setelah menjemput keduanya dari Playgroup, Rukia hanya berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci itu.

Rui dan Ichi terus bergantian membujuk ibunya untuk makan. Karena sejak tadi, Rukia tak kunjung beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Kaa-chan kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanya Rui.

Tiba-tiba, mata Rukia terasa panas dan basah. Gawat…

"Kaa-chan menangis! Kaa-chan kenapa? Apa Kaa-chan marah kami nakal? Kami janji tidak akan nakal lagi… jangan menangis Kaa-chan…" ujar Ichi. Kini anak sulungnya sudah ikut menangis karena mengkhawatirkan ibunya ini.

Rukia sadar dua anaknya sudah mengkhawatirkan dirinya, makanya dia buru-buru beranjak dari kasurnya dan memeluk dua buah hatinya yang masih duduk di dekat kasurnya memperhatikan kedua anak kembarnya ini.

"Tidak, Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa kok," bisik Rukia.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, Kaa-chan harus makan. Kata Tou-chan, Kaa-chan kan makan banyak juga buat adik. Kalau Kaa-chan tidak makan… nanti… adiknya juga tidak makan kan?" bujuk Rui.

Rukia tersenyum lemah memperhatikan kedua anaknya ini.

Setelah Rukia mengangguk setuju untuk makan, Rui dan Ichi menarik kedua tangan Rukia untuk menuju meja makan. Dua kembar itu sibuk menyajikan berbagai makanan di atas meja menemani Rukia untuk makan.

"Aku pulang…"

"Tou-chan pulang!" pekik dua kembar itu berlari sambil berlari menyambut ayahnya yang baru saja pulang.

Nafsu makan Rukia berubah tidak enak.

Setelah makan seadanya, Rukia segera beranjak dari meja makan itu untuk kembali masuk ke kamar. Tapi belum sempat dia beranjak, Ichigo sudah masuk ke ruang makan dengan Rui di gendongannya dan Ichi yang menarik tangan ayahnya.

"Huh? Kaa-chan kenapa sudah pergi? Kaa-chan kan belum selesai makan?"

"Kau belum makan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

"Tou-chan, hari ini Kaa-chan aneh. Sepertinya Kaa-chan sedang marah dengan kami. Kaa-chan tidak mau makan sejak siang tadi," jelas Rui dengan wajah cemas.

"Iya, Kaa-chan juga menangis tadi," timpal Ichi.

Ichigo menurunkan Rui dari gendongannya dan segera menghampiri Rukia yang masih berdiri di sisi meja makan dengan wajah tidak enak.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Ichigo cemas sambil mengusap wajah Rukia. Rukia terlihat memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melihat Ichigo sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak enak badan kok," kata Rukia.

"Katakan saja Rukia. Aku kan suamimu. Apa yang sakit? Apa perutmu sakit?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa!" bentak Rukia.

Rukia langsung kaget ketika tanpa sadar dirinya membentak suaminya sendiri di depan anak-anaknya. Wajah dua kembar itu langsung terbelalak dan takut melihat Rukia seperti itu.

Sekarang Rukia serba salah. Karena itu dirinya buru-buru kembali ke kamar. Tapi bukan ke kamarnya. Melainkan kamar tamu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini Ichigo kembali mengetuk pintu kamar tamu itu.

Sejak semalam, Ichigo terus membujuk isterinya itu untuk bicara padanya. Anak-anaknya juga cemas pada Rukia. Tapi wanita itu terus mendekam dan tidak mau keluar. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa kali ini Rukia sangat sensitif padanya. Apa Ichigo melakukan suatu kesalahan? Kalau iya apa?

Ichigo meminta beberapa pelayannya untuk mengurus Rui dan Ichi. Dirinya pagi ini ada rapat penting yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Apalagi Byakuya sedang ada perjalanan bisnis. Diperpanjang hingga besok pula. Tentu saja perusahaan sekarang Ichigo yang menangani.

Tapi tetap saja, meski sudah di kantor, Ichigo masih kepikiran soal isterinya yang berubah tidak jelas itu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Rukia?

"Hei Direktur. Kau belum makan siang?"

Hingga siang ini, Ichigo belum juga fokus pada pekerjaannya. Masih kepikiran soal Rukia. Setelah selesai rapat, sesekali Ichigo menghubungi rumah untuk menanyakan perihal Rukia. Isterinya belum juga muncul. Apa sebaiknya Ichigo temui Rukia saja sekarang?

"Kepala Labu? Kau ini kenapa sih? Jam makan siang loh…" bujuk Renji.

"Rukia… terlihat aneh belakangan ini."

"Hah?" Renji mulai aneh. Kenapa topiknya jadi melenceng begini?

"Sejak hamil kedua ini, sepertinya Rukia berubah sangat sensitif. Kemarin, anak-anak bilang Rukia belum makan seharian, dan ketika aku bertanya padanya, dia membentakku di depan anak-anak. Padahal… biasanya Rukia tidak begitu," keluh Ichigo.

"Hah?"

"Rukia… tidak pernah bersikap kasar padaku di depan anak-anak. Dia selalu berusaha jadi ibu yang baik. Aku khawatir padanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Kau serius bertanya padaku soal itu?"

"Tentu saja aku serius!"

"Hei teman, kuberitahu ya, aku ini bukan pakar cinta tahu. Kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung saja padanya? Wanita itu selalu ingin ditembak langsung. Kalau kau begini juga tidak ada gunanya kan?"

"Kau benar…"

"Kau benar? Aku selalu benar. Oh ya, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan bernama Nel itu? menarik kan?"

"Sepupumu memang menarik sih, tidak sepertimu. Dia sudah punya suami ya? Kemarin dia tanya bagaimana menarik perhatian suaminya."

"Tentu saja dia sudah punya suami. Dia kan ingin lihat kekasihku, jadi sekalian saja kukenalkan padamu. Katanya dia ingin punya kenalan pria yang sudah menikah supaya bisa tahu apa saja yang diinginkan pria yang punya isteri. Maklumlah, baru saja menikah memang lain…"

"Ya aku tahu. Oh ya, katakan pada Senna untuk berhenti menyemprot parfum yang baru dia beli itu? Baunya tidak hilang tiga hari! Dia selalu saja suka usil untuk membuat Rukia―"

Astaga… pasti itu.

Kenapa Ichigo baru sadar sekarang?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini, Ichigo sengaja pulang cepat. Dia harus bicara dengan Rukia. Dasar isterinya satu itu. kenapa juga dia harus bersikap seperti orang bodoh. Untung saja Ichigo sudah menyadari semua kebodohannya.

"Rukia, aku―Rukia!"

Ichigo kaget ketika mendapati isterinya terkapar di depan pintu kloset pakaian di kamarnya. Wajah Rukia terlihat aneh dan berkeringat dingin. Astaga!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kelelahan dan stress. Memang sepele, tapi bisa membahayakan janin di usia rentan ini. Usahakan untuknya istirahat yang banyak dan kurangi beban pikiran. Aku akan memberikan vitamin penguat janin, sepertinya kandungannya agak melemah."

Ichigo panik bukan main saat melihat isterinya pingsan itu. wajahnya juga pucat bukan main. Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menyadari Rukia pingsan? Bagaimana kalau Ichigo tidak jadi pulang cepat?

Setelah memanggil dokter ke rumahnya, Ichigo baru lega isterinya selesai diperiksa.

Mendengar kandungannya melemah saja, Ichigo sangat panik. Apalagi melihat Rukia begini.

"Tou-chan…"

Ichigo melirik ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati dua buah hatinya masuk dengan wajah cemas. Kira baru saja menjemput dua kembar ini. Memang terlambat sepertinya. Mungkin tadinya Rukia ingin berganti baju untuk menjemput dua buah hatinya ini. Tapi mendadak dia pingsan. Setelah Rukia diperiksa ini, Ichigo menyuruh Kira cepat-cepat menjemput anaknya.

"Kaa-chan… sakit?" tanya Ichi yang sudah hampir menangis. Rui naik ke sisi tempat tidur dan mengelus wajah Rukia.

"Kaa-chan sedang istirahat sayang…" kata Ichigo.

"Apa… Kaa-chan sakit gara-gara kami nakal?" sambung Rui.

"Tidak sayang, ini… ini salah Tou-chan yang tidak mengurus Kaa-chan dengan baik."

"Tapi kan Tou-chan bekerja untuk mencari uang. Pasti karena kami makanya Kaa-chan sakit. Kami terlalu nakal," kata Ichi.

Ichigo terus membujuk Rui dan Ichi untuk tidak terlalu berpikir seperti itu. bahkan sampai anaknya saja bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Rukia.

Dua kembar itu agak lama berada di dalam kamar menunggu Rukia bangun. Bahkan mereka sampai tertidur di dekat ibunya. Anak-anaknya juga harus istirahat. Ichigo memindahkan mereka berdua satu-satu kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Sekarang, Ichigo yang bergantian menjaga Rukia. Wanita mungil-nya masih tertidur.

"Ngg…"

Ichigo bergerak cepat untuk menggenggam tangan Rukia. sepertinya dia sudah bangun.

"Rukia?"

Mata ungu kelabu itu kaget melihat suaminya sudah duduk di sisinya. Rukia mulai bertingkah aneh lagi. Dia mulai bangun dan berusaha menghindari Ichigo.

"Kau tidak ingat kau pingsan tadi? Stress? Kenapa kau bisa stress?" tanya Ichigo beruntun.

Rukia tetap bungkam dan ingin beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Rukia! bicaralah padaku! Kalau kau ingin marah padaku, marahlah. Jangan begini. Kau harus pikirkan kesehatanmu dan bayi kita! Kumohon berhentilah keras kepala dan bicaralah padaku. Ada apa?"

Rukia mulai menangis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Parfum yang kau cium di bajuku beberapa waktu lalu… itu parfum milik Senna. Saat makan malam bertiga dengan Renji, Senna menyemprot parfum itu terlalu banyak hingga mengenaiku. Baunya memang tidak hilang berhari-hari. Dia bahkan menumpahkan alkohol di kemejaku."

Rukia terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan Ichigo.

"Nah, sekarang kau percaya padaku kan? Jangan-jangan kau selama ini berpikir kalau aku… selingkuh?"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi… kemarin aku melihatmu dengan seorang wanita! Wanita berambut hijau itu di kafe! Kalian… kalian sangat akrab. Bahkan kau… tertawa dengannya."

"Wanita itu sudah bersuami Rukia. dia sepupu Renji. Dia bertanya padaku soal pria yang sudah menikah sepertiku. Kalau kau tidak percaya silahkan tanya. Karena wanita itu ingin bertemu dengan Senna."

Rukia masih diam. Sepertinya Ichigo bisa melihat wanita-nya sudah sedikit demi sedikit mengerti.

"Awalnya, aku ingin tanya parfum apa yang disukai oleh wanita. Senna menyemprot parfum miliknya untuk mengetes baunya padaku. Tapi aku tidak suka bau yang menyengat. Kemarin, aku tanya dengan Renji restoran yang enak dimana. Dia bilang ada kafe yang baru buka dengan konsep romantis untuk pasangan. Jadilah kami ke sana untuk melihat-lihat. Dan kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua itu?"

Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan satu tangannya. Mata wanita mungil-nya ini sudah basah. Ichigo mengecup sekilas bibir mungil yang nampak pucat itu.

"Karena minggu depan adalah hari peringatan pernikahan kita."

Rukia semakin jadi menangis.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo…" gumam Rukia.

Ichigo memeluk tubuh ringkih isterinya itu. Rukia juga membalas pelukannya. Sekarang Ichigo bisa sedikit lega. Setidaknya sekarang salah paham sudah selesai.

"Iya, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Makanya… lain kali bicara padaku kalau ada apa-apa. Mengerti? Kau nyaris membahayakan dirimu dan bayi kita."

Rukia mengangguk cepat sambil memeluk Ichigo lebih erat.

"Jangan membuatku cemas lagi Rukia. Aku… aku bisa mati kalau kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan sekarang, Rukia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dalam pelukan suami tercintanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mmhh… sudah cukup, Ichigo. Kau bisa terlambat."

Rukia menjauhkan bibirnya dari sang suami. Niatnya pagi ini Rukia akan memasangkan dasi pada suaminya, tapi Ichigo memeluk dirinya begitu intim dan memulai ciuman pagi mereka. Bahkan, Rukia bisa merasakan bibirnya sangat basah sekarang.

"Satu kali lagi…" bisik Ichigo.

"Tidak…"

"Aku bisa memaksamu…"

"Anak-anak sudah bangun. Nanti mereka lihat… aku malu…" gumam Rukia.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat. Tidak boleh seperti kemarin. Kau paham?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dan memperbaiki dasi Ichigo. Setelah selesai, Ichigo kembali mengecup kening isterinya dan menunduk menyapa perut besar Rukia lalu mengecup calon bayi mereka.

Ichigo sudah berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar mereka, tapi kemudian perut Rukia terasa sakit. Bayinya seperti menendang, tapi ini lebih sakit. Rukia sempat membungkuk menahan sakitnya.

"Rukia? Kenapa?"

Gawat, Ichigo sudah melihatnya. Ichigo bisa tidak berangkat kerja kalau melihat Rukia begini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Turunlah duluan, aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Awalnya Ichigo enggan untuk turun duluan, tapi Rukia memintanya melihat anak-anak dulu. Jadilah Ichigo tidak bisa menolak.

Sakitnya bertambah jadi. Bisa gawat kalau begini.

Rukia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk sekadar menahan perutnya. Setelah sakitnya agak mendingan, Rukia akhirnya kembali membuka kunci kamar mandi.

Dan saat itulah terjadi.

Dirinya terpeleset di kamar mandi hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Rukia jatuh terduduk.

Rukia menjerit kecil saat dirinya terhempas begitu kuat. Perutnya semakin sakit. Tapi begitu melihat ke bawah, dirinya langsung panik saat melihat darah mulai merembes dari kakinya. Rukia tak sanggup berdiri. Rasanya sakit sekali. Darahnya begitu banyak…

Ichigo… Ichigo…

"KAA-CHAAAN! KAA-CHAAAN! TOU-CHAAAN! KAA-CHAAAN BERDARAH!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Pendarahan hebat. Isteri anda kehilangan banyak darah. Kami harus melakukan operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya segera supaya tidak terjadi komplikasi," jelas perawat itu ketika Rukia sampai di rumah sakit.

Ichigo panik bukan main melihat Rukia di kamar mandi dengan darah begitu banyak membasahi sebagian baju dan kakinya. Pertama kali yang menemukan Rukia adalah dua anak kembarnya. Mereka menangis histeris melihat Rukia seperti itu dan berteriak kencang memanggil Ichigo.

Untungnya Ichigo belum sempat keluar dari rumah.

Sesampai di rumah sakit wajah Rukia sudah sangat pucat.

Kalau… kalau Rukia melahirkan sekarang… bukankah… bayi mereka akan prematur?

Bayi prematur… bukankah sangat rentan pada… kematian?

Tapi isterinya dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Tolong lakukan apa saja. Selamatkan keduanya. Kumohon…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo tak bisa diam di depan ruang operasi itu. berjam-jam sudah Rukia di dalam sana tanpa kepastian kecuali beberapa perawat yang tampak sibuk keluar masuk ruang operasi itu. Rui dan Ichi sudah dititipkan pada Kira di rumah. Mereka awalnya memaksa ingin ikut ke rumah sakit. Tapi Ichigo tidak mau anak-anaknya bertambah cemas melihat Rukia yang begini.

Sekarang sudah ada Renji yang menemani Ichigo. Senna sudah pergi ke rumah untuk menemani si kembar juga. Senna memang cukup dekat dengan si kembar ketika Rui dan Ichi masih belum genap satu tahun. Rukia memang sempat meminta bantuan saudara angkatnya itu untuk membantunya mengasuh dua buah hatinya. Dan tampaknya Senna juga sangat menyukai dua kembar itu.

Byakuya sudah berada di pesawat sekarang. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai.

Dan berjam-jam mengerikan ini akhirnya selesai sudah. Lampu operasi sudah dimatikan. Dan terdengar suara tangis bayi dari sana. Ichigo lega… bayinya… bayinya selamat kan?

"Selamat, bayi anda perempuan yang sehat. Tapi karena prematur, harus dimasukkan dalam inkubator sampai bayinya cukup kuat," jelas sang dokter.

"Terima kasih Dokter. Isteriku… isteriku… baik-baik saja kan?"

Langsung saja wajah dokter itu berubah aneh.

"Dokter…?" rasa gugup mulai bergelayut di dalam benak Ichigo.

"Maaf… isteri Anda… kehilangan banyak darah dan… tubuhnya sangat lemah. Jadi…"

Tidak… tidak benar. Ini tidak benar!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"RUKIAAA! RUKIAAA BANGUN! BANGUNLAH RUKIA! DEMI AKU! DEMI ANAK KITA!"

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa…

"RUKIA! KAU JANJI TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU KAN? Kau… janji akan membesarkan anak kita kan? Anak kita sudah lahir. Dia perempuan Rukia. perempuan yang sangat cantik. secantik dirimu. Makanya, bangunlah. Lihat anak kita… Rukiaaa… kumohon…"

Aku di sini bukan?

Kenapa… siapa yang ditangisi oleh Ichigo itu?

Kenapa ada dirinya yang lain di sana?

Ichigo memeluk tubuh tanpa daya itu di kasur pasien.

Itu kan… dirinya?

"Rukia, kumohon jangan pergi seperti Yukia… kumohon… bangunlah Rukia… aku butuh kau, aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu!" pekik Ichigo pilu sambil tetap memeluk tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya menjadi gelap dan digantikan oleh suasana malam di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Bukankah dia masih di rumah sakit?

"Hai?"

Rukia kaget ketika ada yang menyapanya.

Dan bertambah kaget dengan siapa yang menyapanya itu.

"Kau…?"

"Benar. Aku Yukia. Apa kabar?"

Gadis yang mirip dengan Rukia itu mengajaknya duduk di padang rumput itu sambil menikmati semilir angin malam dan bintang bulan di atas sana. Jumlah yang sangat fantastis ketika melihat bulan dan bintang itu.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Rukia," katanya lagi.

Tak terduga, dia memang mirip Rukia. bahkan wajahnya terlihat begitu sama. Tapi gadis ini jauh lebih cantik dari Rukia. dia juga terlihat lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Kalau… aku di sini… artinya aku sudah… meninggal?" tanya Rukia.

"Hmm?"

"Bukankah… kau sudah meninggal? Atau… ini hanya mimpi?"

"Ini… adalah dunia yang tidak diketahui. Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk berbincang denganmu. Boleh?"

"Apa yang ingin kau… katakan?"

"Hmm… apa ya? Ahh, si kembar benar-benar lucu ya? Bayimu yang baru lahir juga sangat cantik."

"Kau… tahu mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu mereka. Karena aku… selalu mengawasi kalian."

Rukia bisa menangkap binar kerinduan di wajah gadis ini.

"Kau… merindukan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Hmm… tapi aku dan dia sudah jadi orang yang berbeda. Dunia kami tidak sama. Aku senang dia baik-baik saja dan bahagia. Berkatmu… dia jadi bisa hidup lebih baik. Terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba air mata Rukia mulai jatuh. Dia tidak menyangka sosok Yukia adalah gadis sebaik ini.

"Oh, apa aku… merusak suasana hatimu?" kata Yukia khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya… Ichigo pasti sangat beruntung pernah mencintai gadis sebaik dirimu."

"Benarkah? Mungkin, dia jauh lebih beruntung karena dia bisa memilikimu. Bukan begitu? Kau sangat mencintainya bukan? Kau… pasti akan membahagiakannya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku pasti membahagiakannya. Karena aku… sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan pria yang kucintai."

Yukia tampak tersenyum bahagia.

"Ahh syukurlah. Aku sangat senang Ichigo bisa bersama wanita sepertimu. Maukah kau berjanji… untuk terus mendampingi Ichigo nanti?"

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

"Baiklah. Waktuku sudah habis. Terima kasih sudah mau mengobrol denganku."

"Tapi… bagaimana denganku?"

"Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan bangun. Tapi, setelah kau bangun, kau akan melupakan pertemuanmu denganku. Tapi kuharap… kelak, kita bisa berbincang lebih lama lagi ya? Aku sangat senang bisa punya teman sepertimu."

"Aku juga… tidak. Kenapa kita tidak berteman saja sekarang? Ya kan?"

"Baiklah…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tubuh Rukia mulai dingin. Ichigo terus mendekapnya supaya isterinya tetap hangat. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan kata-kata dokter yang mengatakan kalau Rukia tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Dia yakin… dia sangat yakin Rukia masih bisa bertahan.

"Bangunlah Rukia… bangunlah… aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku… mencintaimu. Kumohon bangunlah…" isak Ichigo.

"Tou-chan…"

Rui dan Ichi terlihat menangis melihat ayah mereka mendekap tubuh pucat ibunya. Senna bahkan tak tahan melihat pemandangan ini. Awalnya setelah diberitahu Renji, Senna tidak ingin percaya. Tapi si kembar terus mendesaknya untuk membawakan mereka pada ibunya. Tapi Senna tak menyangka kalau…

"Kaa-chan kenapa? Kaa-chan tidak mau bangun?" tanya Rui.

"Kaa-chan pasti bangun sayang…" ujar Ichigo.

"Kaa-chan… kami janji tidak akan nakal lagi. Kami janji tidak akan membuat Kaa-chan sedih. Kami janji Kaa-chan… karena itu… buka mata Kaa-chan."

"Rukia… aku mencintaimu…"

Ichigo agak kaget ketika merasakan denyut nafas Rukia. karena itu, buru-buru Ichigo melepaskan dekapannya.

"Hei… aku juga… mencintaimu… Ichigo…" bisik Rukia lemah.

Ichigo bahagia setengah mati. Belum pernah dia merasakan selega dan sebahagia ini.

"Tunggulah Rukia, aku akan memanggil dokter…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sungguh ajaib. Ternyata, isteri Anda koma. Kami pikir isteri Anda meninggal karena jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak. Sekarang, dia hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup."

Karena jam berkunjung sudah habis, si kembar terpaksa dibawa pulang dulu. Kini Ichigo berdua dengan Rukia tinggal di kamar rawat.

Walau masih pucat, tapi Rukia sudah terlihat lebih baik. Ichigo terus menciumi wajah Rukia dan menggenggam tangan Rukia agar tetap hangat. Sekarang tubuh Rukia masih sangat dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm…" balas Rukia.

"Karena keadaanmu masih lemah, mungkin nanti saja melihat bayinya ya…"

"Bayiku… apa?"

"Perempuan. Dia sangat cantik. Dia mirip denganmu. Matanya, rambutnya, wajahnya…"

Rukia tersenyum tipis membayangkan wajah anak keduanya. Apalagi perempuan. Sesuai dengan keinginannya dulu.

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yukia," gumam Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam mendengar nama itu.

"Boleh… aku menamainya… Yukia?"

"Kurosaki… Yukia…" gumam Ichigo.

Dan kebahagiaan mereka… semakin lengkap terasa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Enam bulan kemudian, Ichigo dan Rukia mengadakan foto keluarga lagi. Kali ini bersama si Yukia kecil. Tubuhnya memang mungil. Mungkin karena dia lahir prematur. Tapi bayi mereka sangat aktif dan lincah.

Kebahagiaan… akan selalu datang dan indah pada waktunya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN

9 Oktober 2012

.

.

Ini fic iseng banget! Sumpah! Saya Cuma pengen nulis fic tentang IchiRuki family. Terus latian bikin oneshot. Gimana senpai? Agak lebai? Atau memang lebai?

Jadi, yaa mungkin lebih bagus di rate T yak? Hihihi ini sekuel, mmm cerita lepas mungkin dari Last Rose ya? Ehehe pengen aja sih bikin yang kayak gini. Latian bikin oneshot hihihi

Boleh minta review? Eheheh hitung-hitung kasih saran buat oneshoot gaje, parah, menyebalkan, bikin muntah dan bikin komplikasi ini…

Sayonara…


End file.
